What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me: SSB Version
by Shaystorm
Summary: Oneshot. A Super Smash Bros version of the MLP:FiM song "What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me.' Mario has somehow switched up the talents of his friends Pit, Red (Pokemon Trainer), Link, Sonic and Samus! My first MLP:FiM story, please rate and review!


**Hello! This is Shaystorm.**

**If you're following my account, I apologise for the lack of updates on ... everything. Also, behold my pegasisterhood!**

**So instead of an update for my other stories, I have a one-shot named "What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me: SSB Version." If you have an idea for a better title, _please please_ let me know. **

**The setting is obviously the season three episode "Magical Mystery Cure," with Mario replacing Twilight, Yoshi replacing Spike, and Sonic, Samus, Pit, Red and Link replacing the rest of the Mane Six. **

**So get ready, and off we go!**

* * *

Yoshi, the little green dinosaur on Mario's red back yawned as they made their way through Ponyville.

'I don't know why you had to wake me up, Mario,' said Yoshi as they got closer to Red, the Pokémon Trainer pony's house. 'I love sleeping in early in the morning.'

'It's-a not about a-sleeping, Yoshi,' said Mario worriedly, 'Samus a-had Pit's cutie mark and-a said that this was-a Pit's cottage! Something a-strange is going on a-here.'

The red stallion trotted up to the door of Red's cottage, and knocked.

The door opened slowly, revealing a small white pegasus with a brown mane; Pit.

'Hey, guys.' Said Pit slowly, shaking his messy mane.

'Pit! Why is-a Samus doing your job?' said Mario immediately, and there was a loud crash behind Pit. 'And a-what is going on a-here?' he pushed the door open to reveal creatures of all colours and shapes wreaking havoc inside the house.

Pit took in a breath_, 'These Pokémon don't listen, no, not one little bit!' _

'_They loaf around in battles and ignore me, the little gits!'_

Suddenly, a Tododile popped out of a ball, and Pit sprang up and tried to return it.

'_I try to earn some badges, though my 'Dex is incomplete.' _

'_It has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me.'_

Pit showed off his flank, where instead of his blue bow-and-light-arrows cutie mark, there was a Pokéball. Not just any Pokéball, a Masterball, which was Red's cutie mark.

Next Mario and Yoshi tracked down Sonic, who was in the underground caves that Samus lived next-door to.

The blue Pegasus flapped nervously, pointing the arm canon from Samus' power suit into the shadows. Mario could swear that his blue, spikey head was shaking in fear.

'_I try to keep on shooting,'_ he sang, '_Get rid of all these pests_.'

'_But I've only shot down two, and I know that's not my best.'_

There was a slight movement behind a rock, and Sonic almost jumped into Mario's arms.

'_There's Metroids everywhere and Ridley's after me,'_

'_But it's got to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me.' _

Even in the dim light of the cave, Mario could tell that instead of the regular electric-blue circle of Sonic's homing attack for his cutie mark, there was instead a Metroid; Samus's cutie mark.

Outside the caves was Red, who was waving around a massive sword with his unicorn powers. Mario ducked as the blade swung in his direction.

'_I don't care much for smashing pots, 'specially when a sword's all I've got.' _

'_Could someone just tell me how to use the stupid damn hookshot?'_ he sang as he tried to get the rusty device to work.

'_I must keep on fighting, and collecting stupid rupees,'_ as if to prove his point, Red shook his money bag, which was overflowing with Rupees of all colours, in Mario's face.

'_Cause it's got to be my destiny, it's what my cutie mark is telling me.' _

A quick glance confirmed that Red had Link's cutie mark of a Hylian Shield with the Master Sword crossed behind it.

Following Red's directions as to where Link himself was, Mario and Yoshi found him at the sports arena, preparing for a sprint.

'_Lookie here at my lap times, I'm just as slow as I could be,_' sung Link, holding out a stopwatch for Mario to see.

'_Maybe I need another hotdog with some extra chilly.'_

He stuffed a few chilly dogs in his face, and continued, '_Could y'all give me a hand here, I obviously need more sprint training.'_

'_My destiny has to be speedy, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me.' _

Just before he took off in another sprint, Mario confirmed that Link's cutie mark was instead Sonic's. As he and Yoshi were walking back into town, looking for something to improve their situation, they ran into Samus.

The unicorn mare was getting ready to leap off the side of a building, and sung _'I'm in love with the idea of flying, but the others have concerns.'_

She took a flying leap, and landed unceremoniously in a nearby cart of straw. '_For it's hard to get off the ground when you're just a unicorn.'_

'_But Palutena's light shines through me, as everyone can see,'_ as she got out of the cart, the rest of Mario and Yoshi's friends walked over to her side.

'_It's got to be_,' she sang with Pit.

'_It's got to be_,' agreed Sonic.

'_My destiny_,' sang Red.

'_My destiny_,' repeated Link.

'_And it's what my cutie mark_,' sung Samus, Pit and Sonic.

'_It's what my cutie mark,_' echoed Link and Red.

'_Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me_!' they all proclaimed together.

'Wow.' Said Yoshi, and he began clapping.

'What I'm-a surprised with,' said Mario, 'Is how you all-a co-ordinated this-a song together!'

**Lyrics without narrative:**

Pit: These Pokémon don't listen, no, not one little bit

They loaf around in battles and ignore me, the little gits

I try to earn some badges, though my 'Dex is incomplete

It has to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me

Sonic: I try to keep on shooting, get rid of all these pests

I've only gotten two, and I know that's not my best

There's Metroids everywhere and Ridley's after me

But it's got to be my destiny, it's what my cutie mark is telling me

Red: I don't care much for smashing pots, 'specially when a sword's all I've got

Could someone just tell me how to use the stupid damn hookshot

I must keep fighting, and keep collecting stupid rupees

'Cause it's got to be my destiny, it's what my cutie mark is telling me

Link: Lookie here at my lap times, I'm just as slow as I could be

Maybe I just need another hotdog with some extra chilly

Could y'all give me a hand here, I obviously need more sprint training

My destiny has to be speedy, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me

Samus: I'm in love with the idea of flying, but the others have concerns

It's a bit hard to get off the ground when you're just a unicorn

But Palutena's light shines through me, for everyone can see

Pit and Samus: It's got to be

Sonic: It's got to be

Red: My destiny

Link: My destiny

Pit, Samus and Sonic: And it's what my cutie mark

Red and Link: It's what my cutie mark

All: Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me!

* * *

**I included a version without the narrative as well.  
**

**And even though this is supposed to be a one-shot, depending on how much attention it gets, I might write the conclusion to this episode. And maybe a bunch of other stuff. Who knows? Not me, obviously!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Shaystorm out**

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**


End file.
